An embodiment relates generally to dual stator electric machines.
Electric machines are typically designed to achieve a specific operating characteristic. For example, electric machines with drag cup rotors have very low inertia properties. Induction machines typically exhibit torque ripple free properties, whereas conventional permanent magnet synchronous machines exhibit high torque to ampere ratios. However, achieving a respective specific operating characteristic typically results in the sacrifice of other operating characteristics. While each of the above examples achieves one of the desired operating characteristics, this is often done at the expense of not obtaining one of the other respective desired operating characteristics. That is, none of the devices described above are capable of exhibiting all of the desired operating characteristics in a single electric machine.